You Are My Valentine
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: Chanyeol en Baekhyun berantem lagi padahal besok hari valentine... bisakah mereka akur saat hari valentine itu? #bad summary# please RnR/EXO are here!


**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Title : You Are My Valentine**

**Genre : Romance, Little bit of humor**

**Rating : T**

**Warning! : YAOI, OOC, ancur, gagal, gak sesuai EYD, gak mutu, typo(s), judul gak sesuai sama isi, de el el.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik saya! Titik gak pake koma maupun tanda tanya! #digampar#**

_**Annyeong **_**^^ Lalla bawa FF BaekYeol lagi yey! #**_**Dance wave **_**ala Sistar bareng Kris **_**oppa**_**# Banyak yang request FF BaekYeol ternyata. Berarti itu menandakan banyak yang suka BaekYeol! Yey! FF ini Lalla persembahkan buat semua BaekYeol shipper khususnya BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan sama Lia, **_**saengi**_** aku di JaTim XP Moga kalian suka yah :D Oh ya, di sini Baek ttp jadi uke!**

**.**

**.**

**It's YAOI Fanfict**

**.**

**.**

**If u hate the cast or the genre of this fict, please don't read**

**.**

**.**

**I told you before**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla present**

**.**

**.**

**You Are My Valentine**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_…" Chanyeol dengan manjanya bersender di bahu Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati acara TV siang itu.

"_Waeyo_ Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol. Sontak hal itu membuat Chanyeol kesal karena merasa tidak di perdulikan.

"_Aish_, _hyung_! Kau itu cuek sekali!" Chanyeol langsung ngambek.

"Eh? Yeollie, kau selalu saja begitu! Sedikit-dikit marah, sedikit-dikit cemburu, kau kekanakan sekali!" Baekhyun jadi kesal kepada Chanyeol.

"_Ya_! Pendek! Berani-beraninya kau bilang aku kekanak-kanakan?!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan mulai ikut naik pitam karena ejekan Chanyeol tadi. Yah… perang keluarga akan segera di mulai.

"_Mwo_? Pendek?! Heh, tiang listrik keriting! Harusnya kau menghormatiku! Aku ini _hyung_ mu tau!" balas Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan tiang listrik keriting! Kau juga bukan _hyung_ku lagi!" Chanyeol langsung marah dan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membanting pintu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak karena suara dari bantingan pintu itu.

"_Aish_! Dasar anak ingusan!" umpat Baekhyun.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Kau apakan si Chanyeol?" tanya Suho kepada Baekhyun saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa seraya menggerutu itu.

"Aku cekik dia lalu ku tendang. Setelah itu aku memukulnya sampai babak belur dan mulai mencincang tubuhnya yang mirip tiang listrik itu!" jawab Baekhyun dengan ekspresi sangat kesal.

"_Jinjja_? Kau sadis sekali!" ujar Suho seraya bergidik.

"Biarkan saja _hyung_, soalnya dia kekanak-kanakan sekali. Sedikit-dikit dia marah, sedikit-dikit dia cemburu (baca FF _Please Forgive Me Chanyeollie_!). Siapa yang tidak _illfeel_ kalau begitu?" kata Baekhyun meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Wajarlah, kan dia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan." Ujar Suho.

"_WHAT_? Si tiang listrik keriting itu masih dalam masa pertumbuhan? Masa pertumbuhan apanya?! Badan setinggi tiang listrik, suara seperti om-om dan pemilik otak _pervert_ itu di bilang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan? Kau ini aneh _hyung_!" ucap Baekhyun.

"_Aish_! Kalian berdua itu sama kekanakannya!" ejek Suho.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_? Aku tidak kekanakan tau!" Baekhyun memonyongkan (?) bibirnya.

"Kalian itu kekanakan! BaekYeol _couple_ itu kekanakan! Masa hanya masalah kecil saja kalian sampai bertengkar seperti ini?!"

"Biarin! Weee!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Suho dan kemudian langsung pergi ke dapur.

"_Aish_! Dasar _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar! Untung saja aku masih punya rasa kepriBAEKHYUNan(?), kalau tidak, langsung ku sikat kau!" umpat Suho kesal.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Sementara itu di kamar BaekYeol…

"Huh dasara Baekhyun pendek! Berani-beraninya dia bilang aku ini tiang listrik keriting! Aku ini kembarannya Robert Pattinson tau! Siwon aja kalah sama aku!" kesal Chanyeol seraya berbaring di kasurnya.

"Kau tidak tau apa? Banyak sekali orang yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacarku? Untung-untung saja kau yang aku pilih. Harusnya kau bersyukur menjadi uke dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang tampan bin unyu ini! Huh, dasar!" Chanyeol terus saja mengumpat kesal.

"_Aish_! Membosankan!" ucapnya kemudian. Ia dengan malasnya beranjak dari tidurnya dan berjalan malas menuju meja kecil di samping jendela kamarnya untuk mengambil laptop tercintanya. Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol melirik kalender yang tertempel di tembok di atas meja tempat laptopnya itu.

"Besok tanggal 14 Februari ya?" gumamnya. "Eh, berarti hari _valentine_ dong. Wah seru! Aku bisa dapat banyak coklat dan hadiah dari _fans_! Asikk!"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Sementara itu di dapur, terlihat Lay dan D.O sedang memasak, Xiumin sedang mencuci piring, dan Luhan merapikan meja makan. Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju teman-temannya itu.

"Kau kenapa Baekkie?" tanya Xiumin heran melihat sikap Baekhyun.

"_Anni_…" jawab Baekhyun singkat dan bohong(?).

"Biar ku tebak, pasti kau sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol kan? Gara-gara apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Luhan yang sudah selesai membersihkan meja makan itu.

"Duh, _hyung_, aku itu _illfeel_ sekali padanya! Masa dia itu kekanak-kanakan sekali?! Aku tidak suka! Dia terlihat sangat unyu jika sedang kekanak-kanakan begitu! Bisa-bisa dia menandingi keunyu-an ku lagi!" kata Baekhyun kesal seraya mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Huahahahaha XD!" tiba-tiba dapur menjadi gaduh karena tertawaan Xiumin, Luhan, D.O, dan Lay.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Ada yang lucu ya?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Kau lucu sekali _hyung_. Kau marah padanya hanya karena dia lebih unyu darimu? Hahaha XD!" tawa D.O.

"Hey diam kau ! Dasar!" Baekhyun jadi tambah kesal karenanya.

"Aduh, Baekhyun kalau marah itu mengerikan! Dia bisa menganggap kita semua ini musuhnya!" goda Lay.

"Diam kau _hyung_! Dasar Lay's keripik kentang!"

"Duh, kok kita semua di ejek sih?" tanya Xiumin.

"Biarin! Suka-suka gue. Masalah buat loe?" tanya Baekhyun.

"MASALAH!" jawab D.O, Lay, Xiumin, dan Luhan bersamaan dengan kompak.

"Kasian banget sih idup lo!" ejek Baekhyun lagi.

"_SO WHAT_?" jawab mereka lagi.

"_Aish_! _Jinjja_!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Aku juga manusia~~" nyanyian Kris menggelegar di seluruh ruangan.

"Jeng jeng jeng…" di sambut(?) dengan musik dari mulut Tao.

"Punya rasa~~ punya hati~~" nyanyinya lagi.

"Jeng jeng jeng…"

"Jangan samakan dengan~~ pisau belati~~"

"Jeng! Yey! _Gege_ hebat!" puji Tao.

"Jelaz! Kris gitu loh!" bangga Kris. Tao tersenyum senang dengan polosnya(?)

**DUARR! **#backsound gagal#

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Hu'uh!" gerutunya lalu duduk di antara Kris dan Tao di sofa, memisahkan mereka sampai membuat Kris sedikit mem_pout_kan bibirnya karena berpisah dengan _Little Panda_-nya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Bertengkar dengan Baekhyun _hyung_ lagi ya?" tanya Tao juga.

"_Aish_! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Chanyeol sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. TaoRis hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang abnormal itu.

"Kenapa sih _hyung_, si Baekhyun itu nyebelin banget?" tanya Chanyeol ke Kris.

"Gak tau…" jawab Kris sambil mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tau.

"Mungkin tadi lagi datang bulan _hyung_ jadi maklumi saja." Kata Tao dengan wajah polosnya. _Kyyyaaa my panda_! #nyubitin pipi Tao gemes#di sembur api naga Kris#abaikan#

"_MWO_? Masa? Dia kan cowok! Walaupun dia uke mana mungkin cowok bisa datang bulan!" sanggah Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu lagi datang bintang dong." Kata Tao lagi masih dengan wajah polosnya. #aduh gemes .#

"Au ah gelap!" respon Chanyeol semakin bête gara-gara Tao. Sementara Kris? Dia hanya cengo ngeliat kepolosan _Little Panda_-nya itu.

"_Hyung eotteoke_? Besok kan hari _valentine_, masa aku harus bertengkar dengannya sampai besok?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah mulai was-was #eh?#

"DL!" seru TaoRis bersamaan.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol cengo.

"Derita Loe kale!"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Keesokan harinya, BaekYeol masih saja bertengkar. Mereka tidak saling sapa dari kemarin. Semua member menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung. Baru saja 2 hari yang lalu mereka baikan, sekarang harus bertengkar lagi. Pasangan yang aneh -_-

**Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!**

Tiba-tiba bel dorm EXO berbunyi.

"_Ne_! _Chamkamman_! _I'm coming_!" seru Chen dari dalam dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu.

**Ceklek**

Chen membuka pintu dan nampaklah(?) seorang _namja_ yang sudah aki-aki #plak#itu terlalu lebay#abaikan yang ini# nampaklah seorang _namja_ yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Maaf, nyari siapa ya?" tanya Chen kepada _namja_ paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya ini. Baiklah, kita panggil saja _namja_ ini mas Bejo.

"Ini dorm EXO kan?" tanya mas Bejo.

"Ya iyalah, masa iya iya dong?! Mulan aja JamiLah, masa JamiDonk? Om ini gak gaul banget sih?! Udah jelas-jelas sekarang om ngeliat saya. Saya kan salah satu personil EXO. Masa gak pernah liat di TV sih? Ketahuan nih gak punya TV di rumah! Jujur deh om!" paksa Chen.

"Eh? Kok jadi maksa gini sih mas? Saya jelas punya TV dong di rumah. Malah 150 inc (?)." ujar mas Bejo dengan bangganya.

"Eh? Kok jadi ngomongin TV? Udah kembali ke topik sebenarnya!" sadar Chen kemudian.

"Orang mas duluan yang ngajakin saya!"

"Udah deh! Om mau apa kesini?" tanya Chen gak sabaran.

"Ini bener dorm EXO kan?" tanya mas Bejo lagi. Gara-gara pertanyaan ini, Chen jadi gigit kuku, jambak rambut #eh?# ampe gigit pagar #eh?# #disetrum ama Chen#

"Om, harus berapa kali saya bilang eoh?" Chen mulai geregetan.

"Oh gitu yah. Ini ada kiriman paket." Kata mas Bejo. Sontak 6 orang anak buahnya membawa 6 kardus besar masuk ke dorm EXO.

"Apa ini? Bukan bom kan?" tanya Chen was_panda _eh waspada.

"Ya bukanlah. Ini titipan dari _fans_ kalian."

"Oh gitu."

"Kalau gitu tanda tangan di sini." Mas Bejo menyodorkan kertas dan bolpoin.

"Wah, om nge_fans_ sama saya yah? Sampe-sampe minta tanda tangan saya? Aduh! Gimanaaaa gityu~~~" Chen jadi GR+bangga sendiri.

"Ye…bukan gitu mas. Saya minta tanda tangannya buat tanda terima paket ini! Mas gak mau kan kalo nanti bos saya gak percaya sama saya kalo paket ini udah saya antar? Terus nanti saya di pecat. Saya jadi frustasi. Terus setelah frustasi saya mengonsumsi narkoba. Terus saya jadi sakit-sakitan. Terus nanti saya meninggal. Mas gak mau kan jadi seorang pembunuh?" tanya mas Bejo nakut-nakutin. Chen menggeleng cepat. "Nah, mangkanya tanda tangan!"

"Ya udah deh sini!" Chen mengambil kertas dan bolpoin itu dan menandatanganinya. Dari pada jadi pembunuh. Betul tidak? #eh?# Setelah Chen menandatangani surat terima itu, Mas Bejo bersama 6 anak buahnya pergi meninggalkan dorm EXO.

"Kakak-kakak! Adek-adek! Ada kiriman paket nih!" seru Chen dengan suara tingginya. Sontak ke-11 member EXO berlari menuju ruang tengah.

"Apaan itu Chen?" tanya Luhan.

"Gak tau juga. Tapi, kata om-om tadi, ini kiriman dari _fans_." Jelas Chen. Luhan pun manggut-manggut.

"Hadiah _valentine_ mungkin." Tebak Kai semangat.

"Eh, di setiap kardus ini ada tulisannya." Kata Sehun. Semua member pun melihat tulisan-tulisan yang di tunjuk Sehun. Oh, ternyata tulisan-tulisan yang di tunjuk itu adalah nama-nama dari _couple_-_couple_ di EXO seperti : BaekYeol, KaiDo, TaoRis, HunHan, SuLay, ama ChenMin di setiap kardus.

"Oh berarti kardus tulisan SuLay itu buat aku dan Lay, TaoRis buat Tao dan Kris _hyung_, HunHan buat Sehun sama Luhan _hyung_, KaiDo buat Kai sama D.O, ChenMin buat Chen sama Xiumin _hyung_, dan BaekYeol buat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol." jelas Suho panjang kali lebar kali tinggi kali alas kali volume dan bla bla bla.

"Oh gitu~~" semua member mengangguk berjamaah tanda mengerti.

"Ya sudah, cepat ambil jatah kalian masing-masing!" perintah Kris. Semua member _couple_ langsung membawa kardus itu ke kamar masing-masing. Chayeol dengan semangatnya mendorong kardus besar itu ke kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat ogah-ogahan mengikuti Chanyeol ke kamar.

"Coklat dari _fans_~ coklat dari _fans_~" nyanyi Chanyeol dan langsung membuat telinga Baekhyun panas.

"_Ya_! Park Chanyeol! Bisakah kau diam?" seru Baekhyun.

"Ih, suka-suka aku dong! Kalau kamu gak mau dengar, keluar aja sana!" usir Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi frustasi karena tingkah laku Chanyeol dan memilih pergi keluar dari kamar.

"Dasar tiang listrik kriting!" umpat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutuskan berjalan menuju dapur, tapi ia melihat KaiDo sedang berciuman dengan panas di dapur itu. Merasa tidak mau mengganggu, Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang tengah bermesraan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon tapi di sana ia melihat SuLay lagi suap-suapan coklat, dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi agar tidak menganggu juga.

Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju taman dorm EXO. Dan lagi #Dan Lagi~ Terjadi~ (backsound Lyla-Dan Lagi)# ia melihat HunHan sedang bermesraan di taman itu.

"Aduh! Ternyata mereka semua memanfaatkan _valentine_ ini untuk bermesraan ya?!" gumam Baekhyun.

"Hm (menghela nafas), andai saja aku dan Chanyeol tidak marahan, pasti sekarang aku bisa bermesraan dengannya." Ucap Baekhyun lemas seraya memasuki dorm.

"Wah, ternyata kau merindukanku juga ya?" tanya suara bass yang Baekhyun yakini pemilik suara itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik kaget saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Seketika itu juga rasa malu menghampirinya.

"Haha, kau benar-benar merindukanku _ne_?!" ucap Chanyeol seraya tertawa. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa malu yang tiba-tiba datang menghinggapi dirinya itu.

"Iya. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu Park Chanyeol." kata Baekhyun malu-malu. Chanyeol langsung menghentikan tawanya. Menatap Baekhyun lekat, kemudian tersenyum.

"_Nado_. Aku juga merindukanmu _hyung_. Sangat!" ucap Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Ayo kita ke kamar!" Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju kamar. Baekhyun hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah _namjachingu_ tiang listriknya ini #plak#di bakar Chanyeol#

Sesampainya di kamar, Chanyeol langsung menutup pintu dan mengajak Baekhyun duduk di kasur.

"Wah, ternyata isinya coklat dan beberapa hadiah _valentine_ lainnya ya?" ujar Baekhyun saat melihat isi-isi kardus tersebut. Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

"Ayo kita makan coklatnya sama-sama!" ajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk semangat bak anak kecil #_kyyyaa_ _oppa_ o#

"_Say_ aaa…" Chanyeol menyuapkan sebuah coklat ke Baekhyun dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengunyah coklat yang rasanya benar-benar manis itu.

"Uhm, manis…" ucap Baekhyun di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Tentu saja manis, namanya juga coklat _valentine_. Tapi menurutku, kau lebih manis _hyung_." Goda Chanyeol dan langsung membuat Baekhyun ber-_blushing_ ria. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Terus di tatapnya Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah coklat itu dengan imutnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tertawa.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Itu, mulutmu belepotan coklat _hyung_! Hahaha!" kata Chanyeol di sela tawanya.

"Benarkah? Di mana?" Baekhyun berusaha mengelap-elap.

"_Aish_! Bukan di situ! Di sini!" Chanyeol langsung mengelap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terdapat coklat tadi. **'Deg'**, tiba-tiba saja jantung mereka berdua berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"_Hyung_, bolehkan aku…" Chanyeol tidak menuntaskan omongannya, malah sekarang dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun sontak menutup matanya perlahan saat merasakan nafas Chanyeol mulai menerpa wajahnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan, hingga tiba-tiba…

"Ttu ttu ru ttu ttu ttu _kissing you baby_~~ Ttu ttu ru ttu ttu ttu _loving you baby_~~" nyanyi ke-10 member EXO di depan pintu kamar BaekYeol. Sontak BaekYeol menghentikan niat mereka untuk berciuman.

"Ciee cieee co cweet~~" ujar Tao.

"Unyu~~ unyu~~" tambah Kris.

"_Ya_! Kalian apa-apaan sih? Pergi sana!" usir Chanyeol sambil melepar lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu…kayu…kayu apa ya? Kayu jati apa mahoni? Abaikan!

"Busyet! Kita di lempar pake lemari lagi!" kesal Xiumin. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua member menatap dia dengan cengo.

"Nape lu?" tanya Luhan.

"_Anni_. _Happy valentine day guys_!"

**+-+-+-END-+-+-+**

_**Omona**_**! Apa ini? Waduh! Telat banget ini! XD **_**Kyyaa**_**! #teriak Gaje# Haduh **_**mian**_** kalo gak memuaskan. **

_**Gamsahapnida**_** udah baca! Komen **_**ne**_** komen! Kalo nggak awas loh! #nodong tongkat **_**wushu**_** Tao#**


End file.
